Hitman Reborn: Silver Bullet
by 4fireking
Summary: Sato is a sad, lonely boy at the same school Tsuna is in. Only one day he bumps into a girl named Revy who calls him her " boss". Now he has to rise up to her expectations and become the boss of her families Famiglia. Can he do it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **** This may or may not be a one-shot story. Depending on the success of this first chapter, I'll decide whether or not I'll make a series out of this or not. This takes place in the original Hitman Reborn Universe, has the same characters in the Hitman Series, but follows some Oc's: the main character, his **Arcobaleno, and his entire mafia team. Please Review. A review might keep this story going.

. O .

Sato Kousuke was a student in junior high student. He had exceptionally well marks, was well-mannered, and understood things faster than anyone else in his school did. The only problem: he was shy, timid, and had a hard time expressing what was on his mind.

Sato Kousuke kept an eye on his fellow student Tsunayoshi Sawada. Most kids found nothing special with him. He was bad at sports, his highest mark in school was only up to fifteen percent, and was very cowardly. But for some reason, Sato idolized him and thought of him as his role model. He wanted to have friends just like him.

Needless to say Sato didn't have any friends. The only thing close to a friend to him was his stuffed animals. It wasn't like Sato didn't want to have friends. He tried, and tried, and tried, but he just couldn't find anyone who wanted to be around him.

" _The moment where a person is concerned which is a cat and which is a dog, he can no longer see the dogs wag their tails or hear the cats purr. The test of courage will come when I live in the majority. But the test of tolerance always comes when I'm in the majority. I'm nothing but a hoax too all those I meet. I can't remember how to smile, can't remember what my father's happy face looks like, and can't even see a smile in his gloomy little town." _

" Ah!" Sato heard Tsuna shout. Sato could also hear laughter from other students. Sato turned his head left and saw Tsuna with his hands over his head. " Seven percent?! How could I get a Seven percent fail on my last Math test? I'm completely useless!"

" _I got a seventy-six percent on my last Math test. He really is useless. Well, he's a better man than me. Not only am I useless, but I'm still friendless." _

Sato had a heirloom of his father on his fingers. He looked down, looked at the ring on his fingers, and looked closely at it. On the ring he saw a picture of a raven flying. Sato didn't know what happened to his father. One moment he was awake and fully conscious, then the next—an accident, in a feeble state. But Sato never lost hope.

" _One day I'll have a whole lot of friends. And I can finally feel confident with myself. Just you wait, father." _

. O .

School was finally over for Sato. And just like every other day he had to use his bicycle to ride home. His bicycle was a huge old clunker, red with white trim, with big fat tires, huge fenders, and a battery-powered horn in the middle of the frame with a button you press to make it blow.

Sato was getting tired of using his bike. Not that he didn't like pedaling; no. It was actually Sato's lofty dream to one day become a professional biker. However, just once Sato wanted to walk home while laughing with friends like every other kid his age—which was 13.

" _Let's see, first I'll have to go home and study English for two hours since I have a test coming up," _Sato thought while he pedaled his bicycle. " _Then I'll probably have to do Science for half an hour, but first I should probably help mom with the chores and help dad since he can't—_ Ah!"

Out of nowhere came a large black blur of an object. Sato hit the small black blur with his bike, was pushed in the air, and fell and scraped the ground. The first thing Sato scraped while falling was his shin.

" Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sato cried repeatedly while holding his shin. " This hurts so much! Ah!"

Sato turned around and looked back at his bike. Underneath the wheel of his bike was a little girl that looked no older than two. She was wearing a black fedora with a thick red stripe running across the sides of the cone. Her eyes were open while she was lying face down and her face was covered in blood. She has black eyes and was wearing an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a red necktie underneath. On top of her head was what appeared to be a stuffed blue shirk. The flat surface of his tire was run over her head.

" Ah! Are you okay?" Sato ran up to the girl, pushed the tire off her face, and held her up. He cradled her trying to wake her up, but to no avail was he able to do so. " Please, please, please wake up—"

" Don't make another move, kid. I'm taking everything that you own."

Sato could've sworn he felt a gun pointed at the back of his head. Sato turned around and looked into the eyes of a strong, tall man with a gun standing behind him. Stressed seeing the gun pointed at him, Sato jabbed his words.

" A-ah. P-please…please don't hurt me."

" Oh, you don't have to worry about me, kid. All you have to do is give me all the money that you own. Give me that and I promise things here will go smoothly."

" B-but I don't have any money. I don't get an allowance and my mother never gives me money for food at school. She says eating at school is a waste of time."

" That's unfortunate for you, kid. Since you refuse to give me any money…" The gun in the man's hand clicked s the barrels turned around. He could see the tip of a bullet in the hole in the front. " I'm afraid you are of no use to me—"

Both Sato and the man heard the sound of clicking coming from another direction. The sound came from below both their feet's. Below them there was the girl who was now conscious and holding a pistol. Unlike most pistols, hers was more colorful than any gun Sato had ever seen before, the slide was purple, the gas muzzle was green, and the hand grip was yellow. And holding the gun was the smiling face of the two year old girl.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you," the girl said with a voice that sounded like a sheer adult. " Make one more move and the first bullet is going right through your head."

The man was tongue-tied gawking at the sight of the girl carrying a gun, but then he snickered. " Ha, you can't fool me, kid. That's obviously a fake gun."

" Oh really?" The girl pointed her gun at the sky. Pulling the trigger, a bullet was fired into the sky. Both Sato and the man jumped at the sound of the bullet, and the girl pointed her gun at the man's face. "This is your last chance. Leave or I will kill you!"

" Ah! Monster! Ahhhhhhhh!"

The man dropped his gun and ran away from Sato and the scary looking girl. While he was gone, Sato cowered under his bike and tried backing away from the girl. But before he could move another step, she turned around and looked at Sato. Unlike before, she had a happy, cheerful expression on her face.

" Hello. My name is Revy. I'm the hitman of the Roakosho Famiglia. And you, Sato Kousuke, you are going to be the boss of the Roakosho Famiglia."

" W-what?" Sato stuttered looking at Revy's smiling face. " What are you talking about? Who are you, kid?"

" It's very rude to call someone a kid. Though it may be true because I am only three years old, I don't like it when people call me kid, small, or cute. But enough about me, let's talk about you. You're going to be the boss of the Roakosho Famiglia."

" I-I don't know anything that you're talking about."

" In time you will. But until then…" Revy's face turned into a pouting dog. Her eyes sparkled like stars, she bit her lip, and she stared at Sato directly in his face. " Can you please take me home and give me a tasty sandwich? I'm very hungry."

. O .

" WHAT?!" Sato's mother shouted at her scared son. " SATO, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

" No, mom, it's not what you think."

" Don't give me that! How could you have a daughter without telling me?"

Sato's mother may've had the temper of a Bengal tiger, but deep down she was really a good woman at heart. She was light purple hair, blue colored eyes, pupils as blue as her eyes, she was a light brown pleated checkered skirt like the girls in Sato's school since it made her feel " young", but was also wears a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendent given to her by her husband—Sato's father.

" S-she's not my daughter."

" Oh really ? Then tell me, why does she look exactly like you?"

" But she doesn't!"

" Grrrrrrrrr. YOUR DEAD!"

Revy sat in the living room listening to Sato's mother claw Sato's eyes out. She nibbled on a giant rice cracker while she sat on the tummy of a light blonde haired man who was in a coma—Sato's father. Revy then rubbed the face of Sato's father and gave one big " shuuuush".

" It's going to be okay. I will raise your son to become the next boss of the Roakosho Famiglia. You have my word as a hitman. After all, I'm one hell of a hitman."

Revy stopped rubbing Sato's father's unconscious head and picked up a remote. The sound of the TV drowned the sound of Sato's mother ripping through her own son's hair.

For once in Revy's life…she felt like she was home.

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I've decided to serialize this story as you might already have known. The usual update speed has been two weeks. Now, I know this may not seem like an ordinary Hitman Reborn story, but that's because I haven't read the manga in a long time and haven't watched any of the anime. All the information I get is from wikia. Just please review. My stories get more exciting when they have lots of reviews. **

. O .

Sato's mother was preparing for work. Sato, who had lots of bruises on his face from his mother pounding on him, was at his desk reviewing his notes for school. Sato didn't need to be asked to study. Sato did it by himself because it eliminated the thought of him being friendless.

Meanwhile, Revy was writing on a piece of paper. Due to her being a loyal member of the Roakosho Famiglia, she worked hard to make sure her _new _boss could understand the things he needed. After she finished writing, she picked the piece of paper off the ground and carried it to Sato, only he stopped at the sound of his mother's footsteps.

" I'm off to work," Sato's mother said while she stomped to the door. " And I expect you to get a job soon too. Now that you have a daughter, you'll need to fill in supporting her, you lazy bum."

" But she's not my daughter," Sato whined at his desk.

" Would you stop saying that. And go find her mother. I want you to clear things up with her."

" But she's not my daugh—"

SLAM!

The door shut on Sato. As it did he groaned under his breath and squeezed his hand on his pencil. Apparently he was stronger than he looked because he snapped the pencil in his hands. As he did, Revy placed the sheet of paper on top of his desk.

" What do you want?" Sato groaned. " You already ruined my life at home. Because of you my mother now officially hates me."

" I've made a sheet about the people who we can hire to be part of our gang, boss," said Revy while she poked her fingers on the paper. " Would you care to take a look at them?"

" I'm not in the mood."

" Fine, have it your way." Revy grabbed Sato behind his head and slammed his head on his desk. After doing that she pulled his head back up. Blood dripped from his forehead where he was hit. " Where you able to see everything now, boss?"

" Ow," Sato moaned weakly. " You're a frickin' psychopath."

" I like to think of myself more of a prodigy. Now were you able to see anything after our little incident?"

" The only thing I could see was my own blood. Just what are you trying to show me?"

" I'm trying to show you our recruitment list. The recruits we're looking for is demolition man, sniper, mistress, bodyguard, and righthand man."

" What? Why are you trying to recruit people? I thought you were just joking about this whole mafia thing. You're just a little girl after all."

" I'm not a little girl. I happen to be the head of my hitman career. The only person who's ever rivaled my powers was that hitman Reborn. But I will become stronger and will be able to outmatch Reborn."

" B-but why do we need all these people? And what would you even need a mistress for?"

" Not for me; for you. We need a girl who will be able to massage your ego, comfort you, and make you feel a little better about yourself."

" So pretty much you're looking for a girlfriend for me?"

" No, a mistress. There's no 'friend' in a mistress. Now, which member do you think we should get first."

" Ah, I don't really think I want to look." Sato ignored Revy and went back to his studying. He already started writing and tried ignoring everything Revy was saying by singing something to himself.

" So, you're ignoring me are you? Fine, if you won't decide which one, I'll just have to look for them myself."

" I can't hear you. I'm too busy studying you."

" Yes you can. You just replied to what I was saying, didn't you?"

" No, no, I was just talking to myself."

" You replied to me again. Huh?" Revy noticed a picture frame on Sato's desk with the girl of a girl on it. Revy jumped on Sato's desk and snatched the picture from him. " Whose this? She looks cute."

The girl was a girl the same age as Sato wearing the same female student attire as all the other high school students. Her skin was light-brown, she has indigo eyes, purple lipstick, and pale-lavender hair that extended to her ankles; the bottom half of the hair was braided and tied using a blue ribbon.

" Is she the woman who you want to be your mistress?"

" She's no one!" Sato quickly shouted as he grabbed the picture away from Revy. " She's just some fellow classmate. We had this, um, project where we had to work in partners, ah, and we worked together. We aren't really close."

" Is she a mistress for another person?"

" No! I mean, no one really likes to get close to her. She never really smiles and everyone thinks she's mad at everyone. Which is a shame because I think she would have the most wonderful of smiles."

" So you're saying she is not the mistress of anyone in particular?"

" Not that I'm aware of. But I'm sure it's not possible for her not to have a boyfriend. A girl like her could have anyone she wanted. Why would she ever look at me?"

" Hmmmm." Revy took out the photo of the girl in the picture and held it close to her eyes. She stared at the photo and thought to herself about her next course of actions. " What is her name?"

" Her name is Angela. Angela Kaorru."

" Angela Kaorru, eh?"

Revy pulled out a gizimo she kept in her clothes. The gizimo looked like a racoon, but was circular with small eyes, a fur tail, and a window frame on top of the racoons back. Revy opened the lid of the racoon and placed the photo in it. Then she pulled out a pair of goggles with a USB slot on the side, also a Ethernet cable, and she pulled the Ethernet cable through the fluffy tail.

Revy was using the Ethernet to access Angela Kaorru's files. She found out quickly where she lived, who her family were, and their heritage. Fortunately for her Angela's great grandfather was part of an outlaw gang. Every piece of information was amusing to Revy. She took her goggles off and ran straight to the door.

" Revy, are you feeling hungry?" Sato asked while he was busy studying. " If you want I can make you a snack. Would you like that?"

Revy didn't listen to Sato. She opened the door on her road to Angela's house and closed it behind her. As she did, Sato turned around, looking at his study papers, and rubbed his head.

" Yeah, I was thinking of maybe making you some grilled cheese sandwiches if that's alright with you—Revy?"

Sato looked everywhere but couldn't find the young girl Revy anywhere. He scratched his head looking for her, then noticed the front door, gasped.

" No…she wouldn't." Sato ran away from his desk and ran up to the door. He opened the door and saw Revy. She was on a tricycle that was green and had a turtle head in front and a safety helmet with a turtles' head on top. " Revy…w-what are you doing?"

" I'm off to find you your mistress, boss. I have her home address in my head. I'll be back soon."

" Revy, don't!"

In a flash Revy disappeared before Sato's eyes. Sato tried running to get her but she was already gone. Thinking about what she would probably do, fearing it wouldn't be good, Sato kicked his feet on the pavement.

" That Revy. Whatever she's trying to do I know it won't be any good."

**End of Chapter 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been under a lot of pressure from my parents and haven't really been given the feeling that makes me want to write. I do however hope that you do review this chapter. Please review : ) **

. O .

Angela Kaorru was part of the Kaorru family. They were a mobster family. Her father was a yakuza; a Japanese mobster who wanted nothing more than to torture poor people. Since Angela was the only family she had he arranged for her to go to an all-girls academy, made her go straight home after school, and never allowed her to leave the house. Every day after school she would paint whatever came to her mind. Today however she couldn't find any reason to paint.

" _Why? Why must I be a member of the Kaorru family?"_ A tear rolled down Angela's eyes looking at her blank portrait. _ " I wish I was dead. I just don't want to live in this family anymore."_

There was a knock on Angela's door. She heard the knock and walked to the door opening the door. At first as she looked out there appeared to be no one, but as she looked down she saw a little girl wearing a black fedora with a thick red stripe running across the sides of the cone. The girl smiled at Angela as she stared blankly at her.

" Hello. My name is Revy. I'm a hitman of the Roakosho Famiglia. My boss Sato showed me a picture of you, and I must say you're far prettier than your photo."

" Sato? He has a photo of me?" Angela blushed at what Revy told her. " Is he here by any chance?"

" No. Why do you ask, eh?"

" It's nothing. I just don't want to be alone."

" Your not alone. I'm here. Can we please play a game together."

" A game? What kind of game?"

" It's a little game I like to call Revy Roulette." Revy pulled out a plastic black gun from her fedora and pointed the muzzle at Angela's head. " The object of the game is we shot each other with this gun until the bullet comes out. Would you like to play?"

" Eh, I don't know. It sounds like a very dangerous game."

" It's okay. The game is completely safe. See." Revy pressed her gun six times. On the sixth shot a rubber duck popped out of the gun. " Even if we do hit each other only a duck will hit us. Do you still don't want to try?"

" Eh, well if only a duck comes out I guess it can't be too bad. Okay, I'll play with you."

" Great. I'll go first." Revy raised the muzzle of the gun to her head and pressed the trigger. A small clicking noise was heard as nothing came out. Revy handed the gun over to Angela. " Now it's your turn."

" Eh, okay."

" Wait. Before I give it to you what do you think of my boss Sato?"

" Eh, Sato? Well he's very kind and has lots of good qualities. He likes to help people. Whenever someone doesn't get good grades, like that kid Tsuna who's highest grade was fifteen percent, he would offer to help study with them. And when are nervous about sending love letters to someone because of their bad qualities he would always tell them what's good about them. It's vague how kind hearted he is."

" That's good. Now take your medicine." Revy gave Angela the plastic gun. " While your doing it try to think about what troubles you the most. What do you wish you could change."

" Okay." Angela took the gun away. She closed her eyes thinking about what troubled her the most and prepared to press the trigger. " Here I go-"

Angela pressed the trigger. Instead of a duck coming out however what seemed like a real bullet came out. Angela fell to the right and crashed on the ground. In the wound where she was shot the hole glowed bright several colors. Revy stroked her gun while laughing to herself.

" Good thing I put the safety on. Now...let's see what goes on in my mistresses head."


	4. Chapter 4

_. O ._

Revy was inside Angela's mind. When the bullet went through Angela's head it opened a wormhole for her to pass through. Inside were many doors for her to look through. Each one talked about a different personality of hers.

" Hmm. It smells nice in here," Revy said sniffing the air. " The smell is sweet from how clean her soul is. That means she must be very nice."

Revy opened the first door. Inside was an entire playhouse of toys. Revy jumped in the toys, swimming around in it, and laughing to herself. She dived in the pool of toys and jumped out. She swam to the door and opened it.

" Good. She gets one toy for every good deed she does. I guess she has done lots of benevolent works in her life. On to the next door."

Revy walked out of the door and walked to the next door. It was painted pink with little white clouds etched over it. Revy turned the doorknob and walked inside. Inside there was a giant hill. Revy ran up the hill. When she reached the top she yodeled.

" _I see. So she has an adventurous spirit. Excellent. That means she can join boss on some of his battles. But does she have the most important part?"_

Revy ran down the hill towards the door. She ran through the door into the hall. She kept running the hall through different kinds of doors. Finally she reached a door on the far left and opened the door. Inside the ceiling was electricity. Revy tapped her fingers together while smiling to herself.

" _Great. That means she has lots of intelligence. She is the ideal woman for my boss. Now to reach the exit." _Revy ran out of the door. She was about to turn around and run to the other end, but she stopped when she noticed another door. A door made of green metal with a giant eye in the center. " _No, it can't be. This door...?"_

Revy walked to the door. Her hands were uneasy. If what she feared was true inside that door would be her worst fears. When Revy opened the door she saw someone standing on the other end. Her face was covered in shadows, she wore a white gown, and glass earrings hanged down her pierced ears.

" You can come closer if you like," the girl said. " I don't bite. "

" _So she is here. It's funny. I've never found someone with such a pure heard keep something as vile as her inside. I guess she must have been suppressing her hidden emotions. I must.."_

Revy stepped on a landmine. The ground exploded under her feet. Two things happened. Revy feel through the hole but caught one brick before she fell. And a giant tornado blew out of it. Even though she was inside Angela's mind, she would die if she fell. Her hands were slipping. She was going to fall.


End file.
